This invention relates to a jet-propelled watercraft, and more particularly to a condition indicator for indicating the operating condition of the jet propulsion unit.
The advantages of jet propulsion units for propelling watercraft are well known and acknowledged. Such units permit very efficient propulsion of a watercraft and also, if concealed within a recess in the tunnel, provide a neat appearing watercraft.
There is, however, a particular problem with jet-propelled watercraft, which is shared in part with propeller-driven watercraft. That is, if the speed at which the impeller is driven is too high, then cavitation can occur, and performance deteriorates. With a jet propulsion unit it is difficult for the operator to readily discern that this cavitation condition exists. Thus, the operator is not always in a position to be able to properly control the speed at which the jet propulsion unit is driven so as to obtain optimum performance.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified indicator that will permit an operator to operate a jet propulsion unit at its optimum condition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved indicator that will indicate when a cavitation condition exists in a jet propulsion unit of a watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combined jet propulsion unit and condition indicator therefor.